La Suerte jamas estará a nuestro favor
by LaOdisea
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Dean Winchester tiene unos cuantos, pero este año hay cosas mas importantes. Este año Samuel Singer ah sido escogido como tributo para los juegos y el simplemente no puede dejarlo morir. Inspirado en los Juegos del Hambre. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**

Sumary: Todo el mundo tiene secretos, Dean Winchester tiene unos cuantos, pero este año hay cosas mas importantes. Este año Samuel Singer ah sido escogido como tributo para los juegos y el simplemente no puede dejarlo morir.

Fandom: Supernatural, inspirado en los juegos del hambre. Es una especie de Crossover con whinchester y company en el mundo de Hunger Games.  
Pareja: Dean/ Sam. leve destiel.  
Advertencia: violencia, incesto, muerte, asesinatos, N-17. ortografía dudosa.  
Estado: en proceso  
Beta: no tengo xD.

Esperaba pacientemente en su posición. Llovía, pero debía asegurarse. Cuando la puerta de madera se abrió y la luz del interior de la humilde vivienda se exteriorizó, el infante esperó a que aquella bestia enorme saliera de su guarida, le lanzo su encomienda en un ángulo perfecto para ser atrapado y se lanzó a correr, dejando huellas en el barro. Sam, como siempre no tuvo la oportunidad de interrogar a su mensajero. Dean no podía oírlo pero sabía de algún modo que aquel gesto en sus labios era la liberación de un suspiro. Sonrió y solo hasta entonces empezó a arrastrarse entre los arbustos, alejándose del lugar, tan rápido y silenciosamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo.  
tenía barro hasta lugares escabrosos, estaba sucio y maloliente. las hojas filosas le habían hecho heridas a lo largo del día, pero estaba bien...Sam sobreviviría una semana más y el también.

***

No iba a pasar de esa noche y Dean lo sabía. Su padre, la única familia que tenía se iba a extinguir esa noche. Solo tenía diez años y dudaba poder sobrevivir luego de él.

Jhon tosía demasiado a menudo para su gusto, su frente estaba cubierta en sudor y el resto de su cuerpo temblaba. Era más que fiebre, era más que agonía, era el saludo de la parca, quería llevárselo.

- "estarás bien Dean "- Jhon apenas podía hablar, su rostro parecía reprimir un gran dolor desde hacía unas horas. Nadie podía curarlo y tampoco tenían el dinero suficiente. Debería facilitarle el viaje pero, era joven y no tenía el valor y Jhon no quería que su hijo sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía. - "te eh enseñado muy bien hijo...te eh enseñado todo lo que necesitabas saber..."- él no hablaba simplemente de saber que hiervas no eran venenosas o tener la mejor puntería que un niño pudiera tener, no, Jhon hablaba de un legado más importante, el de la supervivencia. Dean winchester era un crio, pero era un superviviente, lo que no sabía, en poco tiempo lo aprendía y lo demás se lo inventaba. Sabía que no importara que pasara en el futuro, Dean viviría, Porqué estaba en su sangre sobrevivir. Por desgracia su pequeño hijo de ojos verdes aún no era totalmente consciente de ello y la tristeza lo cegaría hasta el punto de la muerte, Dean estaría solo, sin él, se marchitaría en cuestión de días, tenía que buscar una estrategia, algo infalible, algo que lo mantuviese a flote. lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que aquello no iba a fallar. no esperaba decírselo ¿para qué? tampoco esperaba morir tan pronto así que, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

- "tengo miedo Papá ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?" - lloriqueó Dean al final. Ya no podía seguir haciéndose el fuerte.

Jhon sonrió.

- "Podrás, eres fuerte. Además Dean, debes ser fuerte, por los dos. Él te necesita, si tu caes, el caerá contigo. Debes ser fuerte... "- sentía como sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco.

- "No te entiendo" - Dean dejó de llorar confundido y asustado al ver que el brillo en su padre empezaba a oscilar.

- "tienes...tienes un hermano Dean, él te necesita." -

- "¿Qué?" - casi grito. Su padre jamás había mencionado tal cosa y ahora...

Jhon lo sujeto repentinamente de su camisa y lo acerco a el con desesperación. No había tiempo para explicaciones, estaba muriendo.

- "Su nombre es Samuel... hijo..."- tos - "de Ellen Singer... tienes que cuidarlo Dean"- tosió fuerte y sangre salpico el rostro del menor- " yo no estaré más" - las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas mezclándose en carmesí, manchando las manos de su padre quien también comenzaba a llorar. - "no puedes morir, no puedes dejarlo desamparado y..."- ya no hubieron más palabras. La mano que lo sujetaba se aflojo de repente y cayó. Acababa de pasar a ser huérfano.

- "lo prometo" - no sabía muy bien quien era su hermano, o como es que tenía uno. Pero cumpliría el deseo de su padre. Sin dejar de llorar en silencio se lo juro a sí mismo - "lo prometo Papá..."- no iba a fallar. Lo único halla fuera para él era Samuel, su hermano.

Semanas más tarde, luego del luto inicial, descubrió que Sam tenía dos años menos que el, que era castaño de ojos raros, y que solo tenía a su madre con él. Era fácil deducir que no sabía quién era su padre y mucho menos que tenía un hermano. Decidió que seguiría siendo así. Decidió mantenerse en el anonimato y sobrevivir, por supuesto cumpliría su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El bosque silbaba. Se mecia levemente con la brisa, jugueteaba con el sol en las copas. Su respiración era serena pero, su cuerpo estaba en tensión. La hembra que brebaba del riachuelo aún no reparaba en su presencia. Castiel decía que era muy bueno cuando se trataba de ser silencioso, pero Dean sabía que en ese terreno su amigo era el rey. Castiel podría llegarle por atrás y rajarle la garganta en cero, coma, ya y el ni se enteraría. Ese tipo no se movia, se desplazaba como una entidad mistica entre mortales. Dean jamas lo escuchaba llegar. A veces pensaba que antes de morir a manos del capitolio, moriria de un paro cardiaco por su culpa.

Se movió un poco más hacía delante, esquivando las ramitas de madera en el suelo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo impulso hacia atrás y lanzo su lanza. El arma cortó el aire y casi pudo escuchar una melodia antes de que el pobre animal chillara por el dolor. La hembra cayo al suelo. Obtendria buen dinero por ella.

Cuando Dean llegó a la vieja y sucia fabrica que hacia función de mercado negro, saludo como de costumbre a todos sus conocidos. Algunos habían sido amigos de su padre y por ello en algunas ocasiones le habian hecho favores. Dean sabía que tenia su respeto, solo ellos conocian esa parte de su vida. Su vida de cazador. Entre todos se cubrian las espaldas, guardaban el trabajo sucio.

La fabrica se encontraba al final de una calle auxiliar, que ascendia como una escalera hacia el cielo. Alta en la cima de la colina terrosa. Fea y oxidada. En el interior llena de comerciantes de dudo proceder.

Dean era del distrito doce, el doce pertenecia a Panem, un pais de anteriormente trece distritos y ahora solo doce. La historia de Panem y porque actualmente solo tiene doce distritos es escabrosa y complicada de explicar. Lo explicaria con tiempo, en otra ocasión.

En Panem estaba prohibida la caza. Los bosques pertenecian al capitolio, la central de Panem. Todos los distritos estaban obligados a brindar servicios a la central, a trabajar para el y a sujetarse a su dominio. La caza estaba prohibida, la pesca estaba prohibida (excepto si eras del cuatro), las armas a los civiles estaban prohibidas,la rebelion estaba prohibida, la libertad estaba prohibida. Ser sus mendigos no lo estaba.

El distrito doce estaba rodeado por una infinita cerca alabambrada,al igual que los demas distritos, alta como los arboles más altos y enterrada dos metros bajo tierra. Electrificada las 24 horas del dia. La del doce deberia cumplir esa función, pero a veces se iba la electricidad, y en una parte de ella defectuosamente la perforaba un agujero, lo suficiente grande para que una persona llegara al otro lado, convenientemente escondido tras algunos arbustos.

La alambrada, Los cercaba de la libertad y la esperanza. Los arrinconaba como perros hambrientos y desesperados.

En el distrito doce, había mucha pobreza,no había mucho donde rebuscar para sobrevivir, o trabajabas en la mina buscando carbón como lo había hecho su padre o eras comerciante. Algunos optaban por serlo en el bajo mundo. Eso nos trae de vuelta a él. Su padre había sido minero, pero a espaldas del capitolio, también cazador. Tenia que llevar sustento suficiente para ellos y a veces en la mina no pagaban.

El distrito doce en lo general, era un distrito en decandencia. El distrito más pobre de todos, cuya ocupación oficial erala mineria. Podría decirse que incluso el capitolio pasaba de ellos, por ello podian permitirse pasarse la cerca sin llamar la atención, o sin morir chamuscados porque a esas alturas aún nadie iba a arreglarla.

En el mercado había muchas cosas. Todas ilegales. En su mayoria eran suministros, suministros y comida robados o cazados. No era el único que quebrantaba la ley, no era el único que cazaba, era uno de unos cuantos valientes, unos cuantos desesperados. Dean no era el primer cazador que se colaba por la alambrada, pero si el más joven hasta ahora. El castigo para la caza era la muerte, pero dicho anteriormente nadie les prestaba la suficiente atención.

Puso el cadaver con cuidado sobre el tablon.

En la fabrica solo se valia el intercambio, si era justo o no, se dejaba a credito del comprador.

Victor lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada. La carne del animal era tierna, y había pocos venados en esa epoca, su logro era admirable. Dean siempre había tenido buena punteria y el arma mas útil que había podido fabricar había sido esa lanza, Ligera y rapida. Tambien podía hacer otras cosas, flechas, cuchillos mas o menos decentes con rocas afiladas. También debia agradecer los viejos arcos de su padre. Le había enseñado bien antes de partir.

Toma lo que quieras muchacho – ofrecio el vendedor con un ademan que abarcaba todo su tendedero que en si consistia en una larga mesa de madera y sobre ella su mercancia.

Dean tomo fruta, vegetales, hilo,aguja y telas, mucha tela. También sabia hacer su propia ropa. El venado era muy caro y demasiado escaso asi que podía darse el lujo. Algo brillante llamó su atención. Era un collar, un collar dorado con un extraño y ambiguo colgante, Llamó su atención pero, no se atrevio a tomarlo entre sus manos. Victor parecio entender. Aún con todo lo que había tomado, faltaba un poco más y seria todo en efectivo. Unos cuantos dolares para comprar aceite y pan en la tienda del pueblo. Pocos comerciantes pagaban con dinero, entre ellos estaba Victor y no todo lo que necesitaba estaba en esa fabrica. Dean no podía darse el gusto de gastar en algo tan vano.

Tomalo – escucho decir al vendedor con voz suave. Dean frunció el ceño. Victor insistio sonriendo con sinceridad.- Vamos Dean, tomalo, te lo obsequio – si no fuera porque lo conocia de hace mucho desconfiara, a cambio solo dejo camino a la sorpresa. Se lo estaba regalando, aún cuando ese colgante podría darle algo de dinero. No espero más y lo tomo. Lo acerco a sus ojos y se fijo con mas calma que el colgante tenia la forma de un rostro, alargado y con cuernos. Que raro.

Gracias…- murmuró con voz neutra, lo suficiente alto para que el hombre lo escuchara. Dean sabía que a ojos de los del mercado y los demás "quebrantadores de la ley" que lo conocian, podía parecer un chico duro, demasiado serio e independiente, reservado para su edad, alguien digno de tomar en cuenta; lo era, parte del tiempo lo era y lo seria siempre, no podía darse el lujo de ser menos, no en el doce.

Debía justificar la musculatura y tonificación de su cuerpo de alguna manera, tambien que no estuviera en una ezquina de la calle muerto por inanición. Trabajaba algunas horas como auxiliar en el taller del Sr. Anderson. Su pago era un plato de comida y a veces unos dolares. Siempre había algo que hacer, después de todo, todo cuanto no servia o se dañaba en el distrito llegaba a parar allí. Dean había aprendido muchas cosas…

Dean había aprendido a ser simpatico, con los años se dio cuenta que tenía cierto peligroso carisma, aunque casi nunca lo utilizaba, solo cuando lo veía estrictamente necesario. Podía caerle bien a mucha gente, podía ligar con cualquier mujer pero, todo eso no le servia de nada con Sam.

Sam.

Su nada pequeño hermano menor.

La fruta y los vegetales irían a parar a su puerta. sabia que le gustaba comer de manera balanceada y el tendria siempre carne de ardilla esperandolo en casa por si el plato de comida del señor Anderson no era suficiente para su cuota de energia del dia.

No es que Sam estuviera muriendo de hambre, su madre tenia un pequeño boticario en el pueblo, pero seguían siendo pobres, lo suficiente para haber dias en que no comian, como la mayoria en el distrito. El siempre comia, de algun modo comia y desde que se entero que tenía un hermano, se esmeraba en que Sam también. Claro estaba, Sam no sabía absolutamente nada, ni que tenía un hermano, ni que alguna vez tuvo un padre que sabía de su existencia. Podía sentir a metros de distancia los engranajes en su cabeza intentando averiguar quien le hacia donaciones de suministros desde que era un niño. su madre quiza sabría que al inicio, antes de que Sam cumpliera ocho era su padre quien le hacia esos favores de vez en cuando y hasta sospecharia que hasta la fecha se trataba de Dean, sino fuera porque Dean se mantenia tan alejado como le era posible. Ellen jamás diria nada a Sam.

Cuando llego a la casucha, que en la parte delantera hacia de boticario, se pregunto que tan buena idea sería dejarle el colgante también. Hacia poco había sido el cumpleaños del castaño ¿Comó es que lo sabía? No entremos en detalles. No había podido darle nada, tampoco felicitarle. Ellos no hablaban. Ellos solo se dirigian algunas miradas. Sam aún iba a la escuela y el hacía otras cosas.

Pronto sería el dia de la cosecha. Dean odiaba el dia de la cosecha, pero se supone que tambien era una ocasión para "celebrar" las celebraciones incluian regalos y bueno ahí ya tenia otra escusa de peso.

Si no le doy nada, ire contra las festividades del capitolio – pensó con amarga ironia. Los juegos estaban cerca. El pedia todas las noches a nadie en especial que Sam jamás fuera elegido. Que estuviera a salvo siempre. Se esmeraba en cuidar de él desde las sombras pero, no podía contra las fuerzas del capitolio, eso estaba fuera de su control.

Con un suspiro, finalmente dejó el collar sobre el embultado paquete frente a la puerta de madera y se alejo de alli. Sam ya habria salido de clases.

Sam tenía catorce años cuando empezó a notar a Dean. Primero fue una sensación incomoda en la nuca, luego vinieron los nervios cuando estaban a tres personas y finalmente tuvo que aceptar que aquel rubio lo miraba demasiado. Dean sabía disimularlo muy bien, tan bien que jamás lo había podido tomar con la guardia baja, hasta que Sam opto por el descaro. El rubio no tuvo más opción que mirarlo, el castaño lo miraba por demasiado tiempo y con demasiada intensidad. _"venganza_" lo llamaba cuando se cuestionaba sus propios motivos. Porqué si Dean no tenia los huevos para aceptar que era un acosador, el sí que los tenia, aunque Sam no se consideraba un acosador, por supuesto que no…Dean simplemente hacia que se enfadara un poco ¿Porqué lo miraba tanto? Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar que podría ser porqué le gustase, después de todo…¿Él gustarle a alguien como Dean Winchester? Además la obviedad de que eran hombres ¡Ambos! y dean era casi el maldito playboy del lugar. El inalcanzable, el apuesto y misterioso Dean.

Dean que era el chico respetado y admirado del distrito doce, que era el suspiro de la mayoría de las chicas y la mejor referencia en esa tierra abandonada por Dios. Los adultos parecian saber algo de él que guardaban de los mas jovenes, incluida su madre. Excluyendolo a él. Todo lo que sabia del rubio lo había aprendido observandolo, mas de lo que le gustaria admitir. Pero a quien le importaba, había algo en Dean, algo…llamaba su atención si estaban en los mismos metros cuadrados y Sam obviamente tenia que entretenerse con cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro que no dejaria de mirarlo hasta saber que era. A sus 16 era muy curioso y testarudo.

Y hablando del diablo. Allí venía Dean. Bajando por la calle que estaba cerca de su casa.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el verde de sus ojos refulgió. Ese brillo no lo había visto antes. Bueno las las esmeraldas de Dean siempre refulgian, ya sea anunciando cualquier cosa pero, esta vez había algo más.

Quito la mirada. No mas de cinco segundos se permitía siempre. Siguio su camino.

Cuando llegó a casa, un paquete lo esperaba en su puerta. Sin ningun remitente, sin huellas, y aparentemente solo buenas intenciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Suerte jamas estará a nuestro favor cap 3**

N.A: cualquier error de ortografía disculpadme xD. y tambien si hay mucha redundancia owo.

El día de la cosecha llegó con un hermoso amanecer, con la bienvenida de las aves y los rayos del sol. Aparentemente la naturaleza encontraba divertido que inocentes niños fueran sacrificados para diversión de unos dictadores. ¿Quiénes eran la cosecha? Ellos, ellos el alimento de la gula de los Dean dijera que no sentía miedo, mentiría, estaba aterrado. Esta era su ultima cosecha y hasta ahora no había sido elegido, pero no la de Sam.  
Mientras hileras de jóvenes y niños se formaban a lo largo de la plaza en división de genero, no pudo evitar que sus ojos volaran a esa mata de pelo castaña. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, rápida como un rayo cuando cayó en cuenta de que Sam llevaba el colgante que le había regalado.  
"le gusto" pensó animado.  
Todos los desdichados estaban vestidos para la ocasión. Inclusive Sam quien lucia su única camisa blanca, metida bajo su pantalón. Inclusive Dean, quien creía en que su hermano menor parecía lo que era, alguien próximo a ser canonizado y proclamado santo, con esa cara de crió a pesar de su cuerpo bestial y sus ojos carentes de malas intenciones. Sam, su Sammy, el empollón (su Sammy era uno de los mejores en la escuela del distrito). Era una lastima que tuviera que guardarse todas esas pullas para si.  
El calor se esparcía en suaves ondas con una brisa perezosa. Dean se pregunto quien sería esta vez. Se preguntó cuantos años estaría obligado a angustiarse por la seguridad de su hermano.  
De vez en cuando, pasaba miradas por toda la zona con disimulo. Su mirada se topo con la de su amigo Castiel quien le sonrió con nerviosismo. Castiel ya era mayor de edad, así que estaba fuera de peligro, al menos en ese aspecto.  
Mucha verborrea después acerca de lo "afortunados" que eramos por los juegos y por tener a nuestro "amado" gobierno, empezó el sorteo. Dos jóvenes, sean hombre o mujer iban a ser escogidos al azar, destinados a morir o a triunfar.  
El hilo de las parcas era la pecera que contenía cientos de nombres de inocentes doblados cuidadosamente en papel, así que cuando la mano de la pálida mujer buceo entre las papeletas la multitud entera pareció contener el aliento. La ansiedad era algo palpable.  
Cuando Naomi, quien era la encargada de los arreglos de los tributos en el doce desdoblo con cuidado la papeleta en sus dedos, se dio el lujo de dirigir la mirada a su audiencia atrasando el momento.  
"Samuel Harvelle" dijo con torcida excitación.  
Silencio. La plaza en mutismo.  
Sam, el alto, empollón y tímido Sam había sido escogido en los juegos.  
El silencio fue roto por el aire, saliendo atropelladamente de los grandes pulmones del chico a modo de suspiro resignado.  
Sam avanzó entre la multitud y Dean sintió algo rompiéndose dentro de su pecho.  
"no, no, no, no, ¡joder!, no…" gritaba en su mente una y otra vez.  
"¿Sam?" demasiado bajo para que alguien lo escuchara. Su hermano menor ya había llegado a la tribuna. Cara al frente, estoico, ojos turbios. Dean lo había observado por años y sabía el riesgo que corria el castaño en desplomarse en cualquier momento, estaba siendo muy valiente.  
Cuando pudo salir de su impresión,el rubio alcanzó a escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Ellen Harvelle en algún lugar de toda aquella masa de gente.  
Naomi avanzó con una renovada sonrisa, nuevamente a la pecera, faltaba uno más…  
Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando, ¿alguien allá arriba le gustaba burlarse de su miseria? Tantos años cuidando del criajo y ahora lo perdería de un modo que iba más allá de su control, algo que no podría evitar porque siendo sinceros hay que ver que el grandulón a pesar de su altura y el cariño que seguramente ganara con la audiencia del capitolio con su cara de niño bueno y cachorro abandonado dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir mas de dos días en la arena, mas que eso porque Sam nunca había tenia que luchar por sobrevivir, el se había encargado de que siempre tuviera lo necesario para subsistir. El empollón hasta era un chico calmado, nunca tuvo problemas con nadie y Dean nunca tuvo que patearle el trasero a ningún busca pleitos.  
Naomi sacó otra papeleta y antes que leyera el nombre, Dean supo que debía actuar.  
Solo habría una oportunidad.  
Dean salió de la fila y con voz segura, potente, tronadora y sin mostrar atisbo de duda o miedo en su expresión, tragándose todo con saliva y callando todo grito de advertencia en su mente, dio dos pasos al frente gritando lo suficiente alto para que todos en el doce escucharan, para que lo tuvieran claro.  
" me ofrezco como el segundo tributo"  
Tuvieran claro que si Sam no podría ganar y salir vivo de esos juegos por si mismo, el se encargaría de matarlos a todos incluyéndose para que su hermano saliera triunfador y seguir con vida.  
Solo uno quedaría vivo en los juegos , solo debía haber un vencedor y ese sería Sam.  
Dean se encargaría de ello.  
Cuando llegó junto a ellos en la tribuna tuvo la ligera sospecha de que no solo en el doce, sino en el capitolio, todos observaban en silencio, mas que asombrados. Nunca nadie había echo nada semejanza. Ofrecerse voluntariamente como tributo. Era algo inaudito. Pensarían fuera del doce que quizá estaba desesperado por salir de la pobreza, en el doce que era un pirado demasiado pagado de si mismo, muy, muy dentro del doce, que probablemente buscase un reto mayor del que vivía todos los días, era Dean winchester y aquello no debería ser tan descabellado.  
Miró a Sam, a su lado, obligado por la atracción de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que se miraban así, intensa, profunda y directamente, sin tapujos. Su hermano estaba reprimidamente enojado, podía leerlo en sus ojos, y la palabra idiota en mayúsculas apuñalandolo a través de sus iris multicolores. El chico lo acusaba de suicida, de egocentrista. Estaba confundido, desconcertado y mil cosas más. El se limito a sonreirle "todo estará bien sammy" intento trasmitirle a través de su mirada, pareció funcionar porque Sam se vio aún mas confundido de lo que ya estaba. Obviamente el obtuso no entendía una miera. Quizá jamás lo haría.  
Dean pensó que seria curioso que justo ahora decidiera que ambos pasaran tiempo de calidad juntos. si, curioso e irónico.  
" B-bien…"Naomi también estaba sorprendida " tenemos a nuestros dos tributos. Un fuerte aplauso a Samuel Harvelle y Dean Winchester" nadie aplaudió, nunca lo hacían. Era una especie de huelga y luto ante lo que estaban obligados a hacer, entregar a sus hijos al capitolio para que los asesinaran.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nos hicieron entrar en el edificio de justicia, era el lugar de la autoridad en el doce, la oficina del alcalde y justo detrás conectado a las vías del tren, una pequeña estación. Partiríamos en tren hacia el capitolio pero, antes nos darían unos minutos con nuestros familiares y amigos, una despedida.  
Perdí a Sam, lo llevaron hacia otra habitación y luego me dejaron solo. Espere, sintiendo la sangre correr en mis venas. No iba a ponerme a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer ni, darme la oportunidad a arrepentirme. Tenia que hacerlo, era mi decisión, el miedo solo empeoraría todo.  
La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Castiel. No esperaba a otra persona, la única familia que me quedaba estaba en otra habitación compartiendo el mismo destino que yo.  
- Dean…cabroncete del demonio …– su voz fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, no parecía un reproche, aunque lo era. sus ojos, azules y profundos chocaron con los míos. No teníamos mucho que decirnos, las palabras estaban de más. Castiel no sabia lo que tenia con Sam pero, sabía que lo hacia por el. era mi mejor y único amigo y había estado a mi lado por años, el respetaba mi decisión, tampoco tenia opción. Sentí sus brazos rodearme, me estaba abrazando. Increíble…- ten mucho cuidado Dean, intenta regresar con…- se corto a si mismo y yo no intente corregirlo. No regresaría, ambos lo sabíamos, no era mi intención. Al fin correspondí su abrazo. Pero no con la misma efusividad, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto y era la primera vez que el ojiazul se me acercaba tanto.

- Adiós Castiel, gracias por todo – alcance a Decir. Le debía mucho. Luego me separe suavemente de el y lo mire con todas mis barreras arriba. Debía ser fuerte si quería hacer esto. Castiel salio de la habitación, pareciendo apesadumbrado. Me quede nuevamente solo, con mis pensamientos que esta vez no iban a ceder.

Nunca pensé en como moriría o si la idea me asustaba, solo tenia tiempo para pensar en Sam y en que viviéramos un día mas. Era muy tonto que ahora tuviera la epifanía de que desde que entre en la pubertad, toda mi vida había y seguía girando en torno a ese crió con crines y el ni siquiera sabia quien era realmente.

Era prácticamente cinco centímetros mas alto que yo y tenia que sacrificarme por el.

¡Basta Dean, es suficiente! No era momento para la auto compasión.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente . era hora de partir.

Subimos al tren , era un tren de lujo. Cuando dio marcha nos instalamos en un solo vagón que tenia mini bar. Sam no bebía, yo si pero, no tenia ánimos. Los ojos grises de mi hermano estaban rojos y evitaban mirarme. Seguramente había tenido un momento con su madre.

Juntos, uno frente al otro, separados por una mesa y un montón de servilletas. El paisaje pasando por el gran ventanal de manera rápida. Ambos en silencio. Entonces todo me golpeó con fuerza.

Solo ahí parecí darme cuenta de lo grave de la situación. De lo que había echo. De lo que significaba que Sam estuviera conmigo en ese vagón.

" esto es lo correcto" tenía 18 años y lo mas cercano a una familia que le quedaba estaba sentado frente a el, con ojos llorosos y la mirada baja, completamente en sus manos.  
No iba a fallarle a su padre. Había echo una promesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Hello Boys"

Sam esta ahí jugando con su sopa verdosa. Les han traido comida al vagon de lujo en el que han estado desde que partio el tren. Seguramente todo esta delicioso pero, el no tenía apetito en ese momento. Aún siente el nudo fuerte apretando su garganta, el peso en su estomago, incluso nauseas. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en nada o corría el riesgo de entrar en panico. Debia ser valiente, por lo menos por su madre, por el. aunque sin querer ser pesimista, no veía mucha luz al final de su tunel.

"Come" – sin mencionar al imbecil de Dean. Había comenzado a darle ese calificativo desde hace unas horas ¿Comó pudo hacerlo? Ir a la arena por voluntad propias ¿No valoraba su vida? Tal parece que no y Sam esta realmente indignado. El que no tuvo opción y el rubio simplemente haciendo lo que le sale de los cojones. Muy confiado el cretino. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba, si uno de los dos tenía alguna posibilidad de salir de allí al menos entero, ese era Dean. Sam de todos modos no iba a rendirse, no estaba en su naturaleza, lucharia hasta el final. – "Sam, come"-

"no tengo hambre" – replico acido. Dean ya había terminado su plato y deboraba mas porciones. Tenia mucha hambre al parecer el capullo.

"Tienes que comer, no has comido nada."- gruño el rubio.

"No eres mi madre"- sabía que estaba siendo grosero. Desquitando todo su enojo y frustración contra el sistema, sobre Dean pero, no podía evitarlo. Ademas no estaba de humor para que lo fastidiaran y el rubio no dejaba de molestarle. Normalmente era controlado y educado, su madre se había encargado de eso, pero estaban las ocasiones en que su carácter se deslizaba entre las grietas y curiosamente Dean sabia como hacerlo.

Dean lo miró frunciendo las cejas pero, no dijo mas nada. El vagon volvio al silencio, quedandose con el familiar sonido de los rieles pasando a gran velocidad. El castaño dejó su sopa intacta y se reclino en el asiento suspirando.

"¿Porqué lo hiciste?" – fue apenas un susurro. No esperaba respuesta, no al menos despúes del modo en que había tratado a Dean.

"Tenía que hacerlo…" – esa respuesta le sorprendio. Sam se enderezo y lo observo a detalle. El rubio se veia mentalmente cansado, lo veía a traves de sus ojos verdes, no brillaban y estaba algo opacos. El tambien tenía miedo. Eso sin saber porqué le hizo sentir un poco de alivio y aún asi, lo consterno más. " no entiendo" pensaba.

Dean dejó de comer subitamente, apartando su plato como había echo Sam, quien no dejaba de mirarle, como si le calibrara. El castaño parecía querer agregar algo más pero, fue interrumpido por la puerta del compartiemiento abriendose en un suave deslizamiento. Por el umbral aparecio una radiante Naomi, sonriendoles a ambos. se había cambiado de ropa y en ese momento estaba enfundada en un lujoso vestido rosa con un modesto escote en V. Era un tren bala y seguramente llegarían a la cuidad en unos quince minutos.

Caballeros – empezó con cordialidad juntando sus manos. Parecia complacida. Siempre teniendo la desgracia de desentonar con todos los miserables del doce. – les presento a su mentor – sin mucha ceremonia se hizo a un lado, dejando ver al hombre regordete. Tenía puesta su gorra y el mal humor que se podía oler a mil millas. Ambos jovenes ya conocían a bobby ¿Comó no cuando era el único y mismo mentor que tenían los tributos cada año? Era un borracho con humor de perros. Cuando llegó a ellos Sam arrugo la nariz ante la peste. – El sera su guía en los juegos. Llegaremos en veinte minutos, antes de bajar deben estar cambiado. – luego de eso se fue y los dejo solos. Bobby quien eructo rompiendo el silencio, se dejo caer en uno de los sillones no, sin antes tomar una botella de wisky y como si estuviera brindando a su salud empezo a beber. Dean gruño, no era de sorprenderse que nadie ganara los juegos con un mentor asi.

Oiga…- empezó Sam pero el borracho lo corto inmediatamente.

No sigas muchacho, ya se lo que me vas a decir y la respuesta es no – soltó con ademanes de indiferencia.

¿no? ¡¿Qué quiere decir con no?!- replico el rubio bullendo en irritación. – Usted debe ayudarnos, no se que habra echo con los anteriores tributos – se levanto de su asiento encarandolo y acercandose un paso. Bobby lo enfoco desde su sitio con una ceja en alto y una mirada suspicaz – pero nosotros somos nosotros y debe ayudarnos ¡le necesitamos! – tampoco quería molestar al viejo, no era conveniente, pero era cierto, necesitaban su ayuda, necesitaban de su experiencia.

¡JA! – se mofo poniendose a su altura. Dean le sostuvo la mirada y ambos pareciendo perderse en un duelo de poderes. Sin decir nada o inmiscuirse Sam los observo en su posición, levemente esperanzado de que Dean hubiera provocado un cambio en Bobby. Parecieron pasar horas cuando por fin el viejo se alejo y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño preguntó. - ¿si os ayudo…me obedecereis en todo? Y cuando digo todo quiero decir todo, Sin replicas muchachos - Dean y Sam parecieron pensar lo mismo porque sus miradas se encontraron rapidamente. Por primera vez Sam sintio que estaban juntos en algo. Dean asintió, seguido de Sam. – bien mocosos…porque si acepto ayudarlos es solamente para que no la caguen. –dijo mirandolos a ambos y tomandose el ultimo trago de su botella. Finalmente regreso con Dean – me gustan tus agallas…veamos si las sigues teniendo en los juegos. – por primera vez sonrio, y su sonrisa parecia sincera, torcida, horrenda y llena de secretos, pero sincera.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando finalmente llegan a la cuidad, no los recibe la comunidad dominante del país, los recibe el recordatorio de que el capitolio es el imperio al que ellos sirven como hormigas y distraen como payasos de feria.  
La muchedumbre impecable, extravagante y llena de todo tipo de colores los vitorea como lo que nunca van a sentirse, como competidores. Les extienden sus manos como si quisieran traspasarles su favor. Hacían lo mismo con cada tributo, año tras año. Tuvieron que sonreír y saludarlos, Mientras más simpáticos les pareciesen mas oportunidades tendrían de sobrevivir en la arena. Una de las ventajas en los juegos era la posibilidad de tener patrocinadores. Los patrocinadores enviaban regalos a los tributos que estaban en la arena pero, debían ganárselos. Era uno de los terrenos en que necesitaban a su mentor. Y hablando de su mentor ¿dónde estaba?.  
Como llamado por una invocación, Bobby se asomo por su compartimiento y justo como ellos se había cambiado, arreglado y peinado. Se veía presentable, incluso si no supieran quien era pensarían que se trataba de un hombre respetable y no un alcohólico. El mal humor no se lo cambiaba nadie por supuesto.  
- Muévanse – ladró y ambos salieron tras el. Como en una caravana, guiados por Naomi se apresuraron a esquivar la multitud mientras salían de la estación y subieron a un coche que los llevaría al lugar reservado para los tributos. Allí dormirían, serian entrenados y entrevistados hasta el día del inicio de los juegos. Solo dos semanas. Dos cortas y lamentables semanas.

Atravesando la cuidad Dean empezó a sentirse nervioso. Sam era otro asunto, alucinado por los altos rascacielos, las personas que transitaban en la calle y la tecnología de punta. La gente en el capitolio parecía de otro planeta vestidos con ropas extrañas y coloridas, tan vanidosos todos. Algunos los identificaban desde las aceras y los saludaban.  
Iban en un auto para tributos, limusina blanca con bandas rojas y las ventanas bajadas. Sam les devolvía el saludo, entusiasmado como un sol. Eso le hizo enojar un poco.

- ¿ Porqué los saludas? Son gente horrible –Sam voltio a mirarlo sin alterarse y con calma le respondió.

- Nunca se sabe Dean, alguno de ellos podría ser la diferencia entre si duramos o no en la arena- Dean noto que dijo "si duramos" hablaba de ambos, se pregunto si Sam aún no había caído en cuenta de que, si otro no le mataba el tendría que hacerlo. De todos, lo conocía y no se sorprendería que fuera tan monserga como para no pensar en la idea y hacer como si ambos fueran aliados y no rivales. Solo habría un ganador después de todo y Dean no había llegado tan lejos para llegado el momento no dejarse matar por Sam. Suspiro y no dijo nada mas. Estaba demasiado cansado, solo quería dormir un poco; no lo había echo desde que despertó en la mañana en su cama, antes de toda esta mierda.

Sam no quería parecer antipático cualquiera de esas personas podría cambiar algo. los patrocinadores vendrían realmente luego de la prueba de habilidades y las entrevistas pero el público también era a su parecer otro factor importante.  
Cuando llegaran al torreón donde se quedarían hasta los juegos tendría dos oportunidades para mostrar valía y ganar algún ricachon que lo patrocinara. Los regalos dados por patrocinadores eran caros porque los hacían llegar a la arena; eran dados por el patrocinador al mentor y este los enviaba al tributo en el momento que le pareciera conveniente. Podrían ser una diferencia entre la vida y la muerte; Pero para eso antes tiene que demostrar que tiene oportunidad de ganar; tenia que empezar por caerles bien, aunque en el fondo todos les causaran nauseas.  
Dean, se esforzaba porqué el desprecio no se le notara tanto . Agrego la connotación "fácilmente irritable" a su lista de rasgos en la personalidad de Dean Winchester. Sam solo conocía a Dean en facetas. En el doce había visto a Dean ser agradable con las damas, cojonudo con los niños, todo un líder entre los demás jóvenes, a quien no querías tocarle las pelotas cuando estaba de mal humor y respetable entre los mayores. Serio o simpático siempre lo que mereciera la ocasión. Tan hermético que Sam no podía leer más que eso y aquello solo lo hacia preguntarse si el verdadero Dean empezaría a dar señales de vida. El sabía que el verdadero estaba escondido bajo la superficie de todo aquel carisma. Oscuramente pensaba que Dean era todo lo contrarió a lo que los demás creían, quizá por eso siempre despertó su curiosidad.  
- Si sigues mirándome así vas a gastarme mocoso – escucho saliendo de la neblina de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado mirando al rubio sin darse cuenta. Dean no parecía incomodo de echo le sonriera un poco burlón. Sintió sus mejillas arder y el verde esmeralda en los ojos del rubio se acentuó con un brillo que pocas veces había visto en el.

- ¿ A quien le dices mocoso, idiota? – respondió con indignación y sintiéndose molesto por sonrojarse como un gilipollas- son solo unos años de diferencia ¿ que te crees?- la sonrisa en Dean se hizo mas ancha y Sam dejó de prestarle atención para seguir con lo suyo pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

Este año la mayoría son niños menores a quince años y Sam tiene que recordarse que debe mantenerse a flote y salir de allí lo mas entero posible. Habían algunos chicos que llamaban la atención. Una pelirroja de ojos vivarachos que no paraba de tambalearse de un talón al otro; una morena con expresión demasiado astuta para ser ignorada; un chico de color musculoso que no dejaba su sonrisa socarrona. En general cualquiera podría matarlo.

- Esa pelirroja de ahí no es el problema – la voz de Bobby lo sorprendió muy cerca de su oído – de la que debes preocuparte es de la otra, a la derecha- Sam siguió la dirección, encontrando con una chica que debía tener la edad de Dean y su cabello era mas rojo que el de la otra, era como fuego encendido y lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Sam no había reparado en ella antes – su nombre es Abbadon y es del distrito dos, uno de los distritos donde entrenan a los tributos para los juegos, eh oído que la chica tiene talento. Toda una perra muchacho – Sam asintió mirándola con disimulo. Era bonita y también peligrosa, mala combinación. – si tienes suerte el calvo moreno- hablaba del chico de color musculoso- se encargara de ella antes de que se tope contigo…o al menos ella de él. Cualquiera de ambos te conviene – cuando sintió a su mentor alejarse, volteo a mirar a Dean. El rubio parecía distraído con la mugre de una uña. Sam gruño. No estaba bien que fuera tan confiado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

tropieza con un cuerpo menudo y la pelirroja casi cae al suelo.

- "ten cuidado" – ella alza el rostro. Es una chica. Es la chica pelirroja con trastorno de ansiedad. La que se no dejaba de jugar con sus pies cuando llego al torreón.

- "tu ten cuidado" – ay que joderse – "debes ver por donde vas" – Dean frunce el ceño.

- "ya claro. Es mi culpa" – ironizó.

- "Pos claro" – como si fuera lo mas obvio y luego sonríe - "ok, ambos nos distrajimos" – "fue culpa tuya" quiso rebatirle como un crió pero, la dejo continuar – "no te vi. Estaba un poco nerviosa "- no había porque preguntar el motivo, era mas que obvio. Tampoco es que quería que fueran amigos, solo haría todo mas dificil. – "mi nombre es Charlie"- se presenta como si fuera tal cosa, nada. Extendiendo su mano de forma amigable. Dean pensaba que era muy amigable, se preguntaba donde estaría el truco.

- "Dean" – se limito a decir y empezó a seguir su camino.

- "eres muy guapo" – al parecer la pelirroja había decidido seguirlo – " creo que el chico mas guapo que han tenido estos juegos " – comentaba de forma liviana, nada de halago, brutal transparencia.

- "eso me han dicho" – mintió, si es el más guapo, no lo sabe ni le interesa.

- " Es una lastima, bueno al menos para todas las chicas de tu distrito interesadas en tu genero" – es como un loro, no deja de hablar y sospecha que siempre es así cuando esta ansiosa.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con mi genero?"- pregunta de repente curioso.

- "Bueno…ya sabes, chicas que gustan de chicos y…así"- Dean voltea a mirarla algo impresionado.

- "eres de la otra acerca" – no es una pregunta y la chica se indigna.

- No es así como debes hablarle a una dama –acusa y el rubio bufa burlón.

- " disculpe usted. además tampoco es para tanto" le resta importancia con una sonrisa ladeada y nuevamente sigue su camino. Llegan al ascensor y Charlie se apresura a entrar antes de que se cierren las puertas. Para entonces ya le ah contado sobre una chica a la que dejo en casa y que no tuvo oportunidad de declararsele. – "¿Cuál es tu piso?" – pregunta. El suyo era el ultimo.

- "Once "- es del distrito once. Se dedican a la siembra y las cosecha.

- "no pareces alguien que trabaje en el campo, eres muy pálida" – Charlie sonrie como si guardara un secreto.

- "Bueno Dean…hay muchas cosas que no parezco "- le esta guiñando un ojo justo cuando las puertas se abren en el penúltimo piso y se despide con un ademan. – "bye bye blondo"- ah decidido que charlie es una chica extraña y que jamás pensaría que viene del once. Esperaba no toparse con ella en la arena. Era simpática a pesar de su rareza.

Ah estado todo el día con Naomi quien le ah instruido en etiqueta para las entrevistas. "Que debes y no debes hacer para idiotas por Naomi Watson en los juegos del hambre". Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegaron y el reloj corre demasiado rápido para él. No ah visto a Sam ya que salio muy temprano. Seguramente Bobby se encargo de el. entrenan juntos pero hay ocasiones en que los separan. Espera que haya aprendido todo, sea lo que sea que Bobby le haya mostrado hoy, porque lo va a necesitar.

Cuando entra son las siete de la noche y todo esta oscuro. La luz de luna traspasa los grandes ventanales que dan hacia la sala de estar y bañan a su hermano en luz azul. El cabello se le ve totalmente oscuro y su piel aun mas morena. Esta vestido en pijama con chándal y una camisa blanca. Esta descalzo en la alFombra y mientras mas se acerca, nota el temblor en sus hombros y su mandíbula tensa. Sus mejillas brillan por la humedad.

- "¿Sam? " – las alarmas se disparan. Nunca había visto a Sam llorar y no le gustaba para nada. Debía pararlo, de inmediato. – "Sam ¿Qué sucede? - en cuanto lo sintió venir comenzó a limpiarse la cara y bajo aun mas la cabeza. Los cabellos le cubrían el rostro como una cortina.

- "déjame solo"- pidió con voz rota, débil. "Eso jamás" Dean se sentó cerca suyo, no muy cerca, no muy lejos y lo observo en silencio, esperando. El silencio era arrullador. A pesar que detrás de las ventanas las luces de la noche y el jolgorio nocturno se manifestaban dentro había paz y calma, debían estar echos para absorber el sonido. Sam no lo miraba aunque ya había dejado de llorar. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y Dean quiso...

- "Deberías ir a dormir" – su voz era un murmullo suave. Dean sonrió.

- "Tu también" – otro silencio. Al parecer Sam no iba a desembuchar nada pero, al menos ya estaba tranquilo. Dean se tomo su tiempo en observarlo. Era de las pocas veces que se daba el lujo de hacerlo. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos antes de ese día y tan cerca. Era su hermano menor por dos años y no se parecían en nada. Sam era mas alto, moreno, castaño y de ojos pardos que cambiaban continuamente de color. A la luz de la luna y con la poca iluminación sus ojos eran un extraño mercurio. Su mirada bajo hasta debajo de su cuello. Su hermano era algo delgado pero, había adquirido un poco de musculatura como todo chico de su edad en el doce. Esperaba que el entrenamiento del torreón le sirva para tonificar. Alzó nuevamente la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos devolviendole la mirada con intensidad. Tragó con dificultad repentinamente nervioso. Sam seguía teniendo las mejillas humedad pero, lo miraba como si quisiera ver su alma. Esta vez el impulso pudo más que el.

No fue intencional, Sam ni siquiera estaba a la defensiva cuando Dean poso sus palmas en sus mejillas y el calor de sus manos invadieron su cara, limpiándole los restos de agua salada que estaban enfriandole la piel a esas alturas. No pudo evitarlo ante el contraste de temperatura, su boca soltó un leve jadeo de sorpresa y Dean se detuvo un momento, aun con las manos en sus mejillas, para mirarlo. Otra vez aquel brillo en sus ojos, bailando juguetón. Sam sintió sus mejillas arder. Eso había sonado tan…"oh Dios"  
El rubio pareció intuir su vergüenza así que paso del asunto y termino su labor. Sam lo agradeció aunque una pequeña parte de el quiso mantener el contacto, lo atribuyo a que se sentía algo solo.

- "¿Porqué llorabas?" – al grano, como siempre hacía. Si el castaño no iba a cooperar el se lo iba a sonsacar. Sam ni siquiera se molesto en negar lo obvio.

- "No pude Dean"- ¿No pudo? ¿no pudo qué? – "no pude lograr asestar a ningún blanco... Soy un inepto"- ya comprendía todo. Bobby debí haberlo llevado a practicar disparos.

- "No eres un inepto Sam"- su voz era suave y no sabia de donde había salido. El no era de los que consolaban pero, Sam era diferente, era su hermano menor.- "¿ Qué arma utilizaste?" –

- " todas, y ninguna sirvió" – el castaño había notado que Dean se había acercado más a el. ambos se miraban directamente y se sintió cómodo.

- "¿Cuál es la que te gusta más?"-

- "¿eso importa?"-

- "claro que si"-

- "pues…no ce…¿el arco?" – en la arena no se permitían armas de fuego. Dean sonrió

- " Quizá el problema solo sea el entrenador…Bobby debe ponerte nervioso"- no hablaba para mofarse, seguia siendo suave. – "mi preferida es la lanza" –

- "Quizá tengas razón"- Bobby no era mal hombre pero, era muy estricto y Sam quien nunca había tocado nada peligroso en su vida se sentía además de presionado fuera de lugar. Aún no se acostumbraba, no iba con el pero, sabía que debía hacerlo aunque no le gustara.

- "Mañana temprano, te ayudare a practicar"- prometió Dean

- "Gracias" – le sonrió el castaño suavemente, agradecido con el gesto. El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos volvieron a quedar en un cómodo silencio.

- "…¿Dean?" –empezó Sam unos minutos después.

- "¿qué?" –

- " ¿porqué lo hiciste?"- Sam no iba a dejarlo pasar..

- "parecía divertido" – ese comentario le costo una mirada agria por parte de su hermano.

- "Dean…"- con ese tonto de fastidio alargando las vocales Dean sintió un no-se-que que le hizo sonreír. Se rindió.

- "tenia que hacerlo. Es mi deber" –

- "sigo sin entender" – seguía confundiéndole – "¿ porqué dices que es tu deber?"-

- "Porqué…" – no dijo mas. Un ruido en las escaleras los alerto. Lo próximo de lo que Sam fue consiente fue de su espalda chocando contra la mullida alfombra detrás de un sillón y el cuerpo de Dean aplastandole. Su mano le cubría posesivamente la boca.

- "shhhh"- murmuro contra el dorso de su mano. El aliento le llego a Sam aún a través de las rendijas de los dedos, acariciando sus labios.

Se trataba de Bobby. Al parecer el anciano tenía problemas para dormir y su único remedio era la inconsciencia del alcohol. Pasó a la cocina y se llevó consigo una botella trasparente y si en dado caso sabía que estaban allí a pesar de la penumbra los ignoro por completo. Después de todo, el mueble los cubría totalmente como una muralla pero, algo les decía que el viejo hombre aún guardaba cierto instinto agudo y peligroso dentro de sí.

Dean retiro su mano de la boca de Sam y ambos se miraron. Igualmente inyectados en la adrenalina del peligro y la excitación. Sonrieron como idiotas y se quedaron en esa posición un poco más.

- " aún tenemos una charla pendiente" – le aviso el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Sam era terco como el demonio. 


End file.
